The Age of Dragoons
by shadowforte49
Summary: Naruto, age 16, is flung into the abyss of the Forest of Death during the Chunin Exams. But after landing on a strange rock, did something magical happen. The Age of Dragoons is reborn, starting with Naruto as the Fire Dragoon.
1. Chapter 1

SF49: I know I know you guys want me to finish my story or stories if I got the other three in before this one. But I've been playing this awesome game and now my head is a spinning with really great ideas. Let me introduce you to the idea of the Legend of Dragoon mixed with Nartuo. I hope you enjoy this as much as I will type it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Legend of Dragoon. I do not own any songs that may show up in this fic. All I own are my own characters and jutsus I make up.

"Talk" Human speech

'_Thought' Human thought_

"**Yo" Demon/Summon Speech**

'_**Uh' Demon/Summon Thought**_

"**Jutsu" Jutsu use**

"_**Technique" Skill Used**_

"_Magic" Magic use_

* * *

><p><strong>The Legend Reborn<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Rebirth of the Fire Dragoon**

It's been a three thousand years since the age of Dragoons, dragons, and Winglies. Humanity has changed vastly within that time difference. The world has grown smaller and many of the races that inhabited grew smaller too. The Giganto's last surviving warrior died out in a great combat to defend his home from the last war recorded in his land. The Winglies slowly disappeared one by one to different parts of the world to explore. One by one they disappeared until only the Humans were left.

Following the statures of The Rouge School, people began to start learning the ways of Martial Arts. Slowly it became a way of life for everyone and everyone was happy. Then the development of chakra began to form after two thousand years and The Sage of the Six Paths grew the area in what is now called Shinobi.

Five hundred years later, the guardians began to manifest and each were assigned a part of the 'country' to protect. After 400 years the first true official Shinobi Village was built in the Land of Fire under the guardianship of Kyuubi. But something arose to cause mayhem after the last Shinobi Village set in the Land of Stone. The guardians were being 'sealed' one by one into infants in order to become weapons and used for war.

Now after the last sixteen years, the next vessel of the strongest guardians, Kyuubi, tried to live his life in the way of Shinobi was taking part of the Chunin Exams. This is where his story begins and where the Legend of Dragoon is reborn.

(Scene Change – Forest of Death – Present Day)

A terrible fight was going on in the middle of the forest. A man, who faked being a Genin, tried to steal/kill/mark another. He was of really paled skin with blacker then night hair. He had slit yellow eyes of a snake and purple lined paint under his eyes. He wore a brown shirt with a purple rope tied around his waist with black pants and shinobi shoes. He let out a low chuckle while attacking a lone Genin.

He wore a blue shirt with a fan that was red on top and white on bottom. White shorts and blue shinobi sandals. He had charcoal black eyes and hair that resembled a ducks ass. He was fighting back with all his might but was still losing a battle that was over from the beginning.

His teammate was off the side standing there like a scared child. She wore a red battle dress that had a white circle in the back. Blue micro shorts and blue shinobi sandals. Her long pink hair stood out from the rest of the shinobi's because of its unique color. She was just standing there hoping her 'hero' will be able to save her and defeat him. After a painful blow to the blue one, did the other one stop his onslaught and chuckle at him.

"Kukuku, is that the best the famous Uchiha clan can do Sasuke-kun? I thought you were a prodigy." The pale face one mocked.

The one now identified as Sasuke, was grinding his teeth. He, the so called prodigy of his time, was being beaten by a stronger opponent.

"Look you pale freak, I'm going to give you our Heaven scroll and you will leave us alone." He said while bringing out said scroll.

The pale one's eyes widen a bit before he let out another one of his chuckles. Sasuke was about to throw the scroll when he received a punch in his face from an unknown person. When one looked at this person they could see his blonde hair first then his orange mixed black jumpsuit. His hair shined like that of a sun and reached over his eyes if his headband wasn't in the way with two bangs on the side. It was spiked in a fascinating manner but wasn't grotesque. He was of tan build and three whisker like marks adorned his cheeks. His eyes were of the deepest blue you could see like sapphire. His jacket was a T shaped black with orange on the sides. Then came his orange pants with black shinobi sandals.

He glared at Sasuke and let out an animalistic growl at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Sasuke-teme?" He questioned him.

"What would you rather have me do Naruto? He is going to kill us if we don't give him the scroll." He retorted.

"And what makes you think he won't kill us _after_ we give it to him?" Naruto replied back with a knowing look.

At hearing this bit the figure finally let out a small chuckle again.

"Kukuku, he is right Sauske-kun. What really makes you think I won't kill you after you give me the scroll?"

At hearing this Sauske knew he was in a dilemma. He stood there for so long in deep thought; he didn't even sense or see his opponent lengthen his neck to attack him. But one person did, and he went into action to save his teammate. Naruto jumped from the branch he was standing on at incredible speeds and grabbed the man's neck. The man was shocked at the turn of actions and he didn't have time to respond.

Naruto pulled on it launching the body towards him and brought out a kunai. The man using what length of his neck he still had; turned it around and lengthen his tongue to hold onto the arm with the kunai. Naruto struggled to get his arm free; but the man's body was already near him and to his surprise the leg kicked the arm holding the neck and was forced to let go. The blonde held his arm from the surprising pain and watched as the man returned his neck and tongue to normal length.

"I'm surprised Naruto-kun. You show more promise than I originally thought. Let's see how well you can do shall we?" The man asked in the end and launched forward to strike.

Naruto's eyes widen a bit before he narrowed them to near slits and commenced to fight back. Naruto was able to block a left hook with his forearm and strike back with a high kick. The man ducked it and aimed for a sweeping kick which the blonde barely managed to jump over. This proved to be a mistake since the man got up quickly and landed blow upon blow with the tip of his fingers all over Naruto's midsection and arms.

After the 20th strike, the man kicked Naruto away with a disappointed look on his face. He was about to walk away when he felt a burst of chakra come out of nowhere. He turned around fast enough to see the Genin grab his face violently and smash it to the floor. Naruo then ran forward with the man's head still on the ground for 10 yards before lifting him and throwing him to a nearby tree. The man landed upside down upon the tree, leaving a good indent of himself on it.

'_Where did this child get such immense power? I need to know.'_ The man thought while turning himself upright and looking at the blonde youth.

Upon closer inspection upon the lad, he saw that the youth's eyes changed to a ruby red, his whisker marks were more ragged, and his hair was more shaggy and violent.

'_Ah, he is the holder of the Kyuubi. I was right to not expect much from this child.'_ The man thought, knowing what to do now.

He rushed at the youth with greater speed and punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. He then lengthens his tongue and held onto the teens arms above his head while lifting him up a bit. He then lifted his shirt to seal the seal of the Yondaime.

He smiled around his tongue in a sinister fashion. After a few quick hand signs, he holds his right hand backwards while grabbing the wrist with the other. Five purple flames began to form on the tips of his fingers. Once all five were lit, he shoved his hand right in the middle of the seal while saying the technique.

"**Gogyō Fūin" **(Five Pronged Seal)

Naruto's eyes widen immensely while all the air that was left in his body left him. His mind couldn't comprehend what was happening to him, so it shut done on him leaving him limp in the enemy's hand. Once the man saw that the child had no fight in him no more, he threw him hard and fast to the side of the edge. The pink haired one, who saw what was about to happen, threw a kunai that hit the edge of his jacket. But the weight of the blonde was great and the force of gravity and throw greater. His jacket ripped at the point and he plunged downward to the floor of the forest.

"Kukuku, good try Sakura-chan. But I'm afraid your efforts were useless and now your teammate must meet his end at the end of this forest." He taunted at her.

After he said this, the pink one named Sakura thought to herself before stood up to defend herself was _'I'm going to die right now aren't I?'_

(Scene Change – Bottom of the Forest – With Naruto)

Naruto was free falling down to the forest floor. He was conscious and unconscious at the same time. Aware and unaware that he was falling to certain doom. He hit tree branch after tree branch which damaged him greatly but helped ease the fall to the floor. The last thing he hit before he fell down to the floor in a bloody mess was an oddly shaped rock. After the impact with Naruto, it broke apart and something red fell from it. It was a perfect shaped orb with its bright red color gleaming from the sunlight.

It rolled innocently into Naruto's unclenched hand and laid there in the center of his palm. As soon as it stopped moving and rested there, a bright light emitted from it that covered nearly the entire area of the forest they were in. After a while the light stopped and it resided back into the orb. Naruto's life just took a change for the better.

(Scene Change – Naruto's Mindscape)

A man was walking through the sewer like hallway towards the source of this place. He had blonde hair that was set in a spiked but smooth manner. He had a red headband on his forehead that was semi-covered by his bangs of hair. His blue eyes were searching everywhere around the hallway to take in the place. His tan skinned fitted well with his red chest plate armor and shoulder guard. His red covered guard, black shirt, dark blue pants, and brown steel plated boots is what help enhance his look of someone not from this time.

His gloved hand held on to the pommel of his sword on his two belts. He kept on looking right and left till he stopped upon a large set of doors. They looked like to be a cage to hold something in with a single seal in the middle of it. He blinked at it a bit before reaching his hand over to it slowly. Right as he was about to grab it, a hand appeared and grabbed onto his wrist. The man turned left to see another blonde man with a frown on his face.

He face was that of a very light tan with his fierce blue eyes. His blonde hair was spiked but long as it reached his shoulder blade and his chin with his side bangs. He wore a standard Jounin outfit but had a white coat with flames on the bottom over it. His headband lay under his hair.

"May I acquire as to who you are to disturb this place?" The man asked with venom in his voice.

The other blond man gave him a steady stare and slowly retracted his hand back after he let it go.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing something important. But this child here has awoken the spirit of the Red-Eye Dragoon. I was merely looking around his mind so I may find his avatar and train him into my style." The man replied back.

The lighter blonde kept on staring at the man before letting his icy glare cool down.

"I'm sorry if I was hostile. But judging by your clothes you're not from this time and don't know some things yet." The blonde man said.

The other nodded since he could tell that it has been a long time since he was alive in speaking terms.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Namikaze Minato. What you see to your left is a seal that is holding a beast of great power behind it. The reason why I don't want you to tamper with it is because it might harm the vessel that holds this beast at bay." He explained.

The blonde man nodded again and crossed his arms over his chest while leaning to the left a bit.

"I see. In that case my name is Dart Feld. I have ensured a part of my soul inside this orb you see before you in order to train the next generation of Dragoons." Dart explained while showing Minato the red orb.

Minato stood shocked and was confused. At the look on his face; Dart began his tale of what has happened in his time and his quest. At the end of his tale, Minato took the same stance as Dart did and decided to think.

"So what you are saying is, that Naruto is the next master of the Red-Eye Dragoon and can lead the next generation of Dragoons?" Minato asked.

Dart nodded and shake his head at once.

"He will be the leader unless one of two people has still lived from my time. The only way that someone can be the true leader is if the Divine Dragoon spirit is found and has a master." Dart explained in the end.

Minato nodded then noticed the sleeping form of the avatar of Naruto in the corner. Minato tilted his head to his discovery and they both walked towards the teen. After completing on what to do next they both agreed to transfer Dart's skills, knowledge and power into the boy.

"The only thing I won't give the boy is how to activate the power of the Dragoon. That is something that he must learn for himself." Dart explained with Minato nodding with him.

Dart sighed a bit before placing both of his hands on the boys head and concentrated into giving the knowledge to the future master. After only a few seconds, Naruto let out an unearthly scream at what was being poured into his head. Naruto's future just changed at this one moment in life.

(Scene Change – Outside Naruto's Mindscape – Forest of Death)

A faint light emitted from Naruto that again produce to nearly cover the forest area. The cuts, scrapes, and bruises that he had were fading away quickly because of the healing process of Kyuubi and the power he was receiving. After a short time, Naruto eyes opened to show his ocean blue eyes and he took in his surroundings. He slowly stood up and noticed something different about himself. His hair seemed smoother because more of it was in his face then last time. It was still spiked but to a lesser extent and hung around his head in an elegant fashion.

'_Oh my head….what did I get hit with?'_ He asked himself when he felt something smooth in his hand.

He looked into his right hand to see a smooth red jewel. He held the jewel to the bit of sunlight he could get and examined it a bit. He was staring at it completely when he heard something that startled him.

'_So you have finally awaken I see. I hope you had plenty of rest young one._' A voice said.

Naruto quickly looked around him. He turned left and right but saw no one near him or senses them.

"Who is there? Show yourself." Naruto commanded while slowly bringing out his hidden kunai.

'_You don't have to look far young one. I am in your mind. As long as you hold the orb in your hand or possession, you are able to hear me.'_ The voice said again.

Naruto blinked for a bit before he thought back to the voice.

'_Can you hear me like this?' _Naruto thought.

'_Yes I can. Good, it seems me pouring my knowledge into you has increased your thinking capacity quite a bit.' _The voice replied.

Naruto was about to ask what he meant when he started to remember things he knew he didn't know. He saw flashes of monsters, fights he wasn't part of, friends, and sword and fighting styles he knew he didn't know. He clutched his head tightly and let out a small scream of pain.

'_It's okay Naruto. I'm here and I'm the owner of those memories you are seeing. Take a few relaxing breaths and calm down young one.' _The voice said.

Naruto followed the strangers' advice and he could feel his thoughts and memories slowly fading away. He let out a sigh and commenced to walk towards the North.

'_I thank you for your help stranger. But may I acquire as to know who you are?' _Nartuo asked within his mind.

The stranger let out a low chuckle and he replied back to Naruto.

'_Of course young one. My name is Dart Feld, The Red-Eye Dragoon. A title I hope to pass on to you in the future master of the Red-Eye Dragon.'_

At hearing the title and that he would be receiving it, Naruto grew confused.

'_Red-Eye Dragoon? What do you mean by this Dart-san?' _He asked after reaching a spot near the lake to camp and maybe search for his team tomorrow.

While he hunted for food and cooked it with knowledge from Dart, the man himself explained about his past, what the Dragoons were and how the orbs choose their masters. At the end of his tale, Naruto was inside his mindscape talking with the man while his real body was resting.

"So you mean to tell me, that I'm the future leader of the Knights of Dragoons that help bring peace and happiness to all creatures in this world?" Naruto asked in the end with a disbelief look on his face.

Dart nodded his head and continued to speak with the young Uzumaki.

"That is exactly what I'm saying Naruto. I placed a piece of my soul within the orb to help train future Dragoons in the hope that our legend and our future have a place." Dart explained with his hand extended to the young man.

"So will you except me as your teacher and embrace the way of the Dragoon for the good of all mankind, and creatures of this world?" Dart asked with a determine look in his eyes.

Naruto looked between the hand and the man himself and showed his own determination and a true smile no one had seen yet. He grasped the man's hand in a firm shake and replied back with conviction and force.

"Of course I will Dart-sensei."

After Nartuo said that, a bright light consumed them both and filled the halls with of his mind in warmth and light.

(Time Skip/Scene Change – Outside the Forest of Death Tower – Mid Afternoon)

Sasuke and Sakura could be seen walking to the entrance of the tower with weary expressions on their face. Sasuke's own face would contort in pain every once in a while. They had the unfortunate experience of being bombarded again later on yesterday by Sound Shinobis that wanted to kill Sasuke. Sakura who was guarding the body of her 'boyfriend' fought against them but to no avail since they were clearly stronger. After cutting her own hair to be around shoulder length, and other Konoha shinobis to come in and help, is when Sasuke awoke after being bitten by the strange man and nearly slaughtered the Sound team.

It was after being confronted by Sakura, did the Uchiha calm down and receive the Earth Scroll from the team on promise that they won't bother him for now. They both sighed after that ordeal and stop just a few inches from the door.

"Sasuke-kun, how are we going to enter without Naruto-baka on our team?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke was going to reply that they didn't need the idiot to further compete when he was interrupted by said blonde man.

"Someone call my name?" Naruto asked in a loose voice.

Sakura turned around and was about to yell at the blonde when she stopped at his new appearance.

Gone was his disgusting orange jumpsuit. He instead wore a loose black shirt that helped conceal some of the muscle he gained from constant training. He also wore black pants with dark brown boots that had steel plated at the toes. Instead of his Konoha Headband, it was replaced with a dark red headband with his hair that was spiked but flowed in an elegant fashion. On his two belts laid his old headband to identify him as a shinobi.

At seeing his new look, Sakura had nothing to say to him besides shutting her mouth and following the two boys inside. Once inside they saw the inscription on the wall before them. Reading it carefully and thinking it through, Naruto took the scrolls from Sasuke's hands and threw them both open. After a puff of smoke, Iruka showed with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations on passing the second exam Team 7. You made it with 3 days to spare. Now can anyone tell me the answer to the riddle behind me?" Iruka asked in the end.

Sakura after much thinking, answer the teacher and was proud to receive a happy smile from the scar faced man.

"Exactly Sakura, but for now I want you three to go in and rest for the third exam that will be happening at the end of the time. Relax and train if you must and food will be provided for you. Also you cannot leave the tower for any reason." The man said.

Right as he was about to leave Naruto stopped him and asked him a favor. After a few confusing looks from him and a determined look from Naruto, Iruka agreed to help Naruto and would be back with what he requested. Naruto smiled at the thought and followed his teammates who were ahead already. The third exam was going to b prove interesting.

(Time Skip – Third Exam)

The day for the Third Exam came by really fast. The remaining teams that were there were Team 7, 8, 9, and 10 from Konoha. A team from the village Suna, Sound, Kumo, and one more team from Konoha.

During the last free day they had, Iruka brought in the requested material that Naruto wanted before the Third Exam. While Iruka was about to leave with a smile for Naruto, the blonde gave him a huge wad of cash and said it was to cover the expenses of the material. Before Iruka could retort, Naruto had already left with the scroll of the items he needed.

"Alright everyone, welcome to the third exam. Since we have so many of you we are going to have a preliminary match before we move on to the true test to see who would be Chunin." The Sandaime Hokage explaned.

After answering much questions, and telling them why they held the Chunin exams and what it meant for each country did a sickly looking Jounin named Gekko Hayate enter.

"Allright everyone, there is a board behind me that will randomly select your names and the names you see will be the person you are fighting against. Anyone who name does not appear on the board, please go to the upper floor to wait for your turn. Now if you can pay attention to the board." The man said with one or two coughs in the middle.

Everyone turned toward the board to see who would be called. After a short minute two names appeared that no one thought would face each other.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Vs.**

**Ishi Tenten**

At seeing the names appear, everyone left to the upper floor besides the two fighters. Right as Hayate was about to call the fight, Naruto asked if he could wait for just one moment. Hayate looked at Naruto and shook his head that he couldn't wait for anyone. At seeing the logic behind this; Naruto nodded back and waited for the fight to start with his hands in his pocket. As soon as his hand lowered he jumped back and waited.

After two minutes nobody moved. Tenten who wore a white chineses blouse, and dark red pants that ended at her ankle with her black shinobi sandals couldn't wait anymore.

"Come on Uzumaki, are you going to fight me or stand there for me to use as target practice." She taunted.

All Naruto did was smile and waited for her to initiate the first move. Tenten seeing that he was waiting for her started to throw barrages of weapons at the young man hoping she would hit her target. Naruto weaved to the left and right dodging the weapons with as minimal movement as possible. After the thirtieth weapon pass, did Naruto jump up to the upper floor and bring out the scroll that Iruka gave him. Tenten seeing the scroll threw more kunai at him to stop him. Naruto seeing this coming jumped further up and threw a smoke bomb in the center of the stage and landed in the center of it to conceal himself.

Tenten not liking what might happen unsealed a katana blade from her scroll and waited by the smoke to see her opponent. After a few minutes the smoke started to disappear and they were able to make an outline of a figure in the middle. Tenten wasting no time charged into the center and swung her katana down in hopes of making him jump or to hurt him.

What surprised her and everyone else was that her blade was stopped in mid swing by another blade. But this blade was different than any other sword people have seen in their life. This sword was wide and was sharp on both edges making it a different type of sword. Its pummel was that of a red flat guard that had two gold straps on either side with two more connecting the blade with the pummel. The center of it had a bright green jewel in the center with the hilt being the same red as the pummel.

What shocked the crowed further after the smoke disappeared completely was the new person standing there with the sword. It was Naruto still but he had new armor attached to him to further show him as a different being. He had on a dark red armor on top of his shirt that looked new and was forged just recently. His right shoulder guard was smaller than his left one that came in three layers. His left hand was also covered in an arm guard that completely hid his entire arm to the people and his hand was covered as well; but the tip of his fingers still showed. He also wore armored kneecaps that made his image even more bizarre.

Naruto smiled at the confused look of his opponent and threw her off of him and took the stance that Dart taught him. He turned his body to the right with his head still facing her, while keeping the sword held upright near his body at all times. Tenten didn't know this stance and was confused on how it would work with that type of sword. Naruto lifted his left hand and made a 'come on' motion to taunt her.

It worked for Tenten charged forward and swung to the side to hit his midsection. Naruto just lifted his left arm upwards and blocked the sword in that manner. He then swung downward with Tenten jumping out of the way. Naruto wasn't done with her yet, for he charged forward and did a downward slash. Tenten barley had time to guard the sudden attack when she felt a sudden kick to her stomach, which then was followed by a slash upward that made a cut on her stomach with Naruto yelling out his technique.

"_**Burning Rush"**_

Tenten was shocked that she, a weapon mistress, got hurt by a weapon she never even knew existed. She didn't have time to think since Naruto charged in once more to attack her. He again did a downward slash which Tenten blocked. He then followed with an upward slash that she barely managed to dodge. It was followed by another downward slash to her left which she blocked as well but then had to jump from the low swing. Another upward swing coming to end at her right which she blocked again. Then came the final blow which went straight down and broke her sword and lightly cut her top from the middle.

"_**Madness Hero"**_ Naruto called out.

Tenten grew frustrated that she couldn't get in any of her attacks. She growled out while shedding her top to show a pure black undershirt with no sleeves. Naruto smiled slightly at her and rested the sword on his shoulder.

"Surely the Weapon Mistress of Konoha can do better than that." Naruto taunted while smiling his foxy smile.

Tenten growled out and brought her two small scrolls inside her pockets.

"Let's see how you like it when I drill holes inside you Uzumaki!" She shouted at him while placing the two scrolls down on the floor.

A puff of smoke engulfed her and rose to the sky. The smoke made a figure of a dragon which had Naruto laughing on the inside. After the smoke disappeared the two scrolls could be seen rotating around Tenten who commenced to summon weapons upon weapons and throw them at him. Naruto dodge and blocked most of them with his armguard and his sword. Tenten was getting more and more frustrated as time went by. After dispensing over 100 weapons on the floor, Tenten stood on top of the rail upstairs with Naruto in the middle of pile of weapons.

Tenten growled out loud then smirked.

"You think your safe Uzumaki, but that is far from the truth." Tenten proclaimed while lifting her hands to the sky.

Naruto arched an eyebrow before he saw the weapons rise up to the sky. Naruto cursed before running straight ahead to a wall. Tenten seeing him run, moved her fingers to follow him so her weapons could hopefully strike him. The weapons were following Naruto dead on, but Naruto showed to everyone that even with this armor on him, he was still going at his best speed. He managed to reach the wall and run up it while the thrown weapons implanted themselves into it. Tenten growled and before she could do anything, Naruto was right next to her on the same railing and swung his sword downwards. Tenten cut loose her wires and back flipped into another part of the railing.

The sword went through the railing and showed a clean cut. Tenten stared at it than at Naruto.

"Good attempt there Ishi-san, but not good enough." Naruto said while throwing his sword to the middle of the arena and tackle into Tenten.

Tenten wasn't expecting this and was soon slammed into the floor, with Naruto propelling himself off her higher into the air so she slammed once more into the floor. She spat out a bit of blood while the blonde armored one landed near the opposite side of the arena. She only took 5 seconds to get her bearings before she propped herself up by spinning her legs and herself till she was standing. She glared at the warrior in front of her and then saw that his sword was only an inch away from her. She took a look at it than him before smirking and moved to pick it up. She lifted it up but it fell back down in a quick second. She looked in disbelief that the sword was this heavy and tried to lift it again.

While she was doing this, Naruto formed the signature hand sign he was known for and called out his technique.

"**KAGE-BUSHIN NO JUTSU"** (Shadow Clone Jutsu)

Where there was only one of Nartuo, now stood 10 all with the same armor, and nearly happy smirk. Tenten showed a shocked expression, for she was told that only a shinobi with Jounin chakra levels could use that technique and not die. Five of the Naruto's split up from the group and were running at her from all sides. When they were 7 feet away, did two of them jump in the air with kunais. Tenten threw the blade away with all her strength, and brought out her second katana blade and quickly maneuvered and slash through both the clones and was fighting the last three.

While fighting them she heard a nearly silent whistle sound in the air. She dodged at right time for an arrow zoomed past her and embedded itself into the wall. She quickly killed the rest of the clones and saw four Naruto's with bows shooting at her with incredible speed. To make matters even worst was that one of the Naruto's was running inside the barrage to no doubt grab his sword once more.

'_Thanks Dart-sensei for learning your first lovers fighting style'_ Naruto thought to himself and Dart.

'_Just make sure to use it well young one.'_ Dart replied back.

Naruto smirked and grabbed his sword from the floor and charged even faster towards Tenten. Said kunouchi couldn't do anything but stand in place dodging the deadly arrows, while the blonde solider charged towards her. In an act of desperation, she unsealed a Fuma Shurikin and threw it as hard as she could in an arc hoping to hit the clones. Her hopes were answers for all the clones were killed in that one swing. Before she could let out a sigh of relief, she dodged to the left from the downward swing that Naruto delivered.

Tenten stared at the scar the ground received and then was served a cold hard kick to her cheek. She slid across the floor to the middle of the arena. Before she could lift her sword and get up, Naruto was straddling her and had his sword on her neck. After a couple minutes of a heated stare down, did Tenten slowly raise her hand with a gloom look on her face.

"I surrender." She said.

Naruto smiled and got off of her and sheathed his sword. Before Tenten could get up herself she saw a hand placed in front of her. She looked up to the owner of the hand to see the blonde himself offering her a quick help up. She smiled slightly and took the offered hand and was gently helped up.

"Winner of the first round, Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate proclaimed with a raised arm in Naruto's direction.

No one clapped or cheered besides Rock Lee, a member on Team 11, who enjoyed the fight and the honor among fighters. Tenten looked up to see if anyone else would follow suit but no one did. She then looked towards the blonde's teammate to see if they would follow. She was shocked to see them looking the other way, not caring if his teammate won or loss. She was about to shout out when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the Uzumaki smiling softly.

"Thank you for a wonderful fight Ishi-san, but I was wondering if you need an escort to the infirmary."

She has about to reply no she didn't when she thought of a different plan.

'_This could be my one moment to find out about Uzu….I mean Naruto. Plus I don't want him stuck with over confident and arrogant teammates after his win.'_

She gave a small smile towards him and nodded her head.

"If you could be so kind too I would like it. My back is causing me more discomfort than I am use too." She lied with no hint of it showing.

Naruto smiled back with a small chuckle. He knew she was lying but he would play her little game for now. He walked her to the entrance to the infirmary with his hand on the pommel of his sword.

(Second floor – With Team 7)

Team 7 consisting of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, all stared as the blonde one left for the infirmary with the brown haired girl. They each had a thought of their own with a look to go with it.

'_Where the hell did the dobe get that power from, hn I'll find out.'_ Sasuke thought with a glare at the retreating back of the Uzumaki.

'_Okay what did Naruto-baka do now? Even my Sasuke-kun is glaring at him. I better follow his lead.'_ Sakura thought while also glaring at the blonde one as well.

'_Hmm…I didn't know that scene happened in the book. All the more reason to reread all the books I own.'_ Kakashi thought with perverted thoughts running through his head.

To say, none of the thoughts in Team 7 weren't good, happy, or related to the blonde one.

"Where the hell did the dobe of the class get so good?" Ino shouted out with a look of disbelief.

"Even I will admit, that my teammate lost to the loser of this generation." Neji said while not passing a look towards said teammate.

All thoughts proceeded to be about how the so called 'loser' could do what he just did.

(Scene Change – Chunin Exam Infirmary)

Inside the infirmary of the Chunin Exam there was Tenten laughing softly while told to lay down on one of their beds for at least an hour. Naruto was sitting next to her with a small smile on his face while chuckling on the story he was telling her.

"So that was you who painted the Hokage's Faces on the mountain?" Tenten asked trying to confirm the story.

Naruto's smile widens and just nodded his head at her. At seeing this Tenten laughed even harder than before. She clutched her sides softly while rolling slightly back and forth on the bed.

"It was really easy to do Ishi-san. I just studied the times the ANBU were on the mountain guarding it; and whenever they switched I would count the time it takes for them to switch." Naruto said with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

Tenten was wheezing for breath after her laughathon. Naruto just shook his head before he got up for a glass of water. After a minute of Tenten wheezing did he come back and offered the water. Tenten took it and slowly drank it all down. She sighed in content when the last drop was gone, and placed the glass on the counter next to her.

"Thank you very much Naruto. I needed that after your story telling." She said while propping herself up in a sitting position.

Naruto just smiled at her and nodded his head.

"You're welcome Ishi-san but there is no need to thank me." He said to her while shifting a bit in his armor.

Tenten saw this and then scooted to the near edge of her bed and tapped the spot next to her.

"Why don't you take off that armor and sit next to me till I'm better. Also please call me Tenten." She told him with a soft smile for him.

Naruto stared at her for a minute before nodding his head and stood up. He unclasped the area that was holding his armor together underneath the smallest shoulder pad. He then took it off along with his gauntlet and shoulder pads. He left the knee pads on and then sealed the rest of his equipment into the scroll he was given. He stuffed it into his pocket and then sat next to her.

"There is that better for you Naruto?" She asked while giggling a bit.

Naruto nodded his head and closed his eyes to rest a bit while his sword rested near his right hand. Tenten looked at the sword in his hand and couldn't resist herself when she gently tapped his shoulder. Naruto cracked open his left eye at her and waited for her to speak.

"Um….I….I was wondering if…if it was possible that I could look at your sword?" She asked nervously while waiting for his response.

Naruto opened his other eye and thought about it for a bit. After a couple of minutes of thinking about it, he nodded his head and lifted it onto the bed. Tenten nearly squealed in delight and gently lifted the sword. Well more like try and after a couple of attempts, successfully got it onto her lap and stared at the sheath. It was of plain design, the sheath was of a deep brown with some markings showing like it got slashed, and battered. It was of a simple design but it helped suited the weird weapon.

She hovered her right hand very near the sheath. She slides her hand to the pommel and grasped the handle lightly. She smiled at the soft material of the handle; he felt to be a softest metal with the inside of it being wood to help hold it together. She lifted her eyes to look at Naruto's soft sapphire like eyes. At seeing her look, he nodded his head lightly.

Her smiled widen and at that moment, she wanted to hug the young Uzumaki. She slowly unsheathed the sword and slowly laid it back down on her lap, the sheath going to her right side. The blade seemed to be doubled edged. The two edges seemed to meet at the tip of the sword to show it could possibly stab and pierce armor. She slid a finger on the base and marveled at the new forged blade. She smiled at it lightly before putting it back in the sheath and giving it back.

"Thank you very much Naruto. I'm sorry to have bugged you but whenever I see a new weapon I get excited and have to look at it." She said while giving off a nervous laugh.

Naruto chuckled at her lightly before placing the weapon on his side of the bed.

"It's alright Tenten, I understands one's own passion in something they devoted their being into. I'm glad you have something to focus onto to help you in the long run of making you stronger." Naruto said with a soft smile.

Tenten's cheeks blushed from both his smile and compliment. She looked away for a second before looking at him to see him still smiling. After a minute she too let out a smile of her own and chuckled softly.

"Thank you Naruto for your words. It is nice to know that I'm not over obsessing my hobby into my shinboi career." She said softly.

Naruto nodded softly than got up from the bed. Tenten looked at him while he did this with a questioning look upon her face.

"I think it's time we went and check how the other shinbois are doing don't you think Tenten." Naruto said looking at her.

Tenten thought for a minute than nodded her head. It wouldn't be fair to her team if she stayed her and talked with a stranger than go and watch their fight as they did for her. She slowly stood up from the bed in the medic quarter and dusted her pants lightly. She finished and saw that the blonde warrior was waiting with a smile on his face. She blushed lightly and gave a small smile back at him. She started to walk and he followed at a comfortable distance for her. It only took them a couple of minutes to get back to the balcony. They made it back in time to just see Sakura and Ino knock each other out.

They stared at the fight while walking back to Tenten's team. Once there, Tenten turned her head to her teammate and asked a question.

"Wow they knocked each other out, was it at least a good fight?"

All the other remaining members of their team shook their head in no. She let out a sigh, and then sent a small glare to the two girls being carried away.

'_Its pathetic girls like you that make a bad name for us trying to work hard.'_ Tenten thought.

She let out a small sigh of her own before she felt a presence near her. She turned her head to see that Naruto was standing next to her. She kept on staring at him in bewilderment, but quickly looked away when he turned to look back at her. He chuckled softly before lean against the railing with his arms crossed.

"Your properly wondering why I'm not with the rest of my team huh?" He asked her.

She only nodded her head while watching the Inuzuka getting his ass beat by the Suna shinobi wearing all black with what appeared to be make up. She sighed a bit at the appearance of the Suna nin. _'Isn't there one normal person on their team….not including their female member. She is the only who is normal.'_ She thought to herself.

She turned her head away from the fight knowing that Konoha was going to lose. She cast a quick glance at Naruto to see him staring at the fight. She stared indefinitely at his face noticing how even though his head wasn't moving, his eyes followed the movement of the Inuzuka.

She squinted her eyes a bit, noticing how that light in his eyes shined whenever got really interesting. His eyes then dulled a bit when the fight was over and he turned away. She stared a bit longer before saying something to him.

"Hey you all right?"

He turned to her and nodded his head. "Yes, it's just I'm a little bit disappointed that Kiba didn't put up a better fight against the Sand nin. If he had kept a better head bout himself he might have either won barley or put it into a draw like Ino and Sakura."

She blinked than nodded her head seeing what he was trying to say. She turned back to the aftermath of the fight to see that it indeed was true. The Inuzuka's dog was trapped by a puppet with daggers surrounding the poor animal. When she turned to look at the boy himself she could see that he was seething with rage but he at least knew when to back down.

"Winner, Kankuro." The ref said with his arm raised towards the black clad boy known now as Kankuro.

She wasn't going to clap but decided she should so she wouldn't be like the other shinobis who didn't clap for Naruto. Plus she was kind of pushed to do so since Naruto instantly clapped when the match was called.

Kiba looked at Naruto with shock on his face as well as the other Genin not of Team Gai. After Kiba made it up to the platform Naruto was on, he instantly sent out a right hook to his face only for it to be caught by Naruto. Naruto looked at the offending hand than at Kiba to see his face contorted in anger.

"What do you think you are doing Kiba?" Naruto asked while still holding the fist.

Kia gave out a furious growl and got his hand back from Naruto.

"What the hell dobe, why were you clapping when a fellow Konoha ninja lost to the trash of Suna?" He asked with a hard glint in his eye.

Naruto blinked at him than let out a cool chuckle.

"Kiba…did it ever occur to you….that I clapped because the fight you gave was good even though you lost. I clapped because you gave your all even against a stronger opponent. I CLAPPED BECAUSE YOU SHOWED GREAT DETRMINATION TO REACH YOUR GOAL AND GAVE UP WHEN YOU RELEASIED YOU WERE SUNK." Naruto yelled out in the end before releasing his own growl than disappearing in a small pillar of flames.

Kiba stood there in bewilderment at what happen. So did everyone else but especially the Jonin in the group. They were all standing there wondering how a genin, one fabled to be the 'Dead Last' do a **SHUNSHIN **(Body Flicker) and add a fire element to it. Down on the floor below, Hayate looked up to the Hokage and saw him shake his head slightly. He nodded back and did a low whistle to get everyone's attention.

"If I can have your attentions, the next rounds will begin. Will Rock Lee and Hyuga Hinata please come down." He said.

The two mentioned fighters stared off at one another and nodded, then walked down the steps to reach the arena. Tenten stared at the empty spot next to her.

'_I hope he is fine and will come back. He might get disqualified if he doesn't come back'_ She thought with some worry.

Little did she know that he was still there, just in a different part of the tower all together.

The fights progressed on normally, with Rock Lee the victor of his fight and Temari the victor of hers against Uchiha Sasuke. Garra won his fight, but nearly killed his opponent Hyuga Neji. The fight was intervened before he could do such a thing. Shino advance ahead against his opponent from Sound. Another one of the Sound shinboi advance against Choji. The third lost against Shikamaru.

The shinobis that won were lined up in front of Hayato who was waiting for the Hokage to come back with Naruto. They came back after a couple of minutes for the Hokage to find him. Naruto still look like he was bristling with anger but he stood among the other shinbois in the line.

"Now you eight won the preliminaries and so will advance into the finals of the Chunin Exams. Please come forward and draw a number from this box." He said while holding said box in his hand.

One by one they each went and picked a number from within the box and held it to themselves and waited for further instructions.

"Now one by one please tell me your numbers. Uzumaki please start off." He asked

"I got one." Naruto said, showing the number.

"Seven for me." Shikamaru said with a yawn in the end.

"Yosh I have received the youthful number 5." Lee said.

"Four" Garra said plainly.

"Two for me" Temari said with a small smile.

"Three for me." Kankuro said thanking the gods he wasn't fighting his brother.

"I have received six." Dosu from Sound said.

"Which leaves me with eight." Shino said with a neutral tone.

Hayate nodded his head and wrote on a piece of paper real fast before showing it the people.

"Alright than, these will be how the fights will go than for next month." He said showing who fought who.

Naruto looked at the piece of paper and saw that he was going to fight the Suna kunoichi first. He nodded his head, than turned around and started to walk away. He was going to go train for the Exams and pass it.

(Scene Change – Outside the Hokage Tower)

It took him a while but Naruto finally found his sensei outside the tower, leaning against a wall reading a book. Naruto stared at his sensei for a bit before walking up to him. Kakashi was busy reading his book but still felt the presence of one of his students. He looked up from his book to see that it was his blonde haired student. He quickly looked back down to his book waiting for the blonde to say something.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I was wondering if you could help me train for the Exams that will be coming in a month's time." Naruto asked if his right hand resting on his sword.

Kakashi needed only a minute to know his answer but he waited it out a bit before closing the book on the next chapter. He looked at his student with a bored look on his face and replied to him.

"I don't think I can Naruto. Sasuke needs help to master his Sharingan and with his chakra out of whack, he needs me right."

After he said this he was about to walk away when he heard a small noise coming from his student. He turned to look at him quickly to see that he was shaking in anger.

"Why…why are you helping the Teme when he isn't even going to be in the Exam. I understand that you need to help him a bit more than Sakura or I with you being a Sharingan user as well but he is not your only student. WHY NOT TRAIN A STUDENT WHO IS ACTUALLY PARTAKING IN THIS EXAM!" Naruto yelled at the end with his eyes closed and shaking something fierce.

Kakashi continued to stare at him before answer him.

"You finished? Frankly Naruto, you should know why I don't want to train you. How you became a shinobi is a mystery to me. But Sasuke is more important than either you or Sakura. Especially you. Sasuke has the ability to be everything you're not."

Naruto just stood there, listening to his sen-…..no this _idiot_ of a man speaks about him. Naruto raised his head and leveled a glare so fierce at him, if Kakashi would be honest with himself; it reminded him of his sensei.

"I see then. Well so much for you talks _Inu_ about those who betray their teammates are worse than trash. Well at least it's comforting to know where you stand Inu-baka." Naruto said.

Kakashi's eyes widen, than narrowed. He was about to tell his student off when he saw him leave in a pillar of flames. Kakashi cursed softly and stared at the spot a bit before leaving to his house.

'_What does he know? He doesn't know anything of why I do what I do. I made a promise to him and I have to uphold that promise. Besides, he took my sensei away from me, my father more than my real father.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

He continued to walk, not knowing that his actions, put him into a list that no one wanted to be in when concerning Naruto.

(Scene Change – Male side of the Hotsprings)

Naruto sighed while sitting in the hot spring. He wanted to go somewhere to relax and let his anger be drain away in the calming waters.

'_I should have figured that asshole wouldn't bother to want to train me. Well I think that's fine. I can ask Dart-sensei if he could help me train further so I can be a better warrior.'_ Naruto thought while relaxing in the water.

He was about to ponder further on what to do when he heard a giggle near him. He turned his head slightly to see a white haired man leaning aginst the wall that separated the males from the females. He narrowed his eyes at the man and then stood up, wrapping a towel around his waist. The man at the wall didn't see the teen walk up to him. He was completely oblivious to his presence until he felt him tap him on his shoulder. The white haired man turned around to see a blonde hair teen with his hair in a smooth, spiky manner, stare at him with a 'what do you think you're doing look'.

The man only stared at him for a minute than turned back to look into the hole.

"Can't you see I'm busy kid? Go bother someone else who isn't busy." He said roughly to the teen.

Naruto scoffed than replied back.

"Oh sure your busy. Busy peeping on the woman on that side old man. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave, go walk around, and tell the woman that there is a pervert peeping on them." Naruto said to him with a raised eyebrow.

The old man just chuckle at Naruto's threat and continued to spy on the women on the other side. Naruto counted to 10 before he sighed and left the male side. The man saw him leave and chuckled in victory before giggling perversely at the woman on the other side.

He saw four stunning women in the hot spring today. Two of them were women with purple hair, one reaching mid back and the other shoulder length. There was a raven haired beauty with them that had wonderful wavy locks that framed her face to the point of her looking sinful almost. The last female was the youngest of them all with her brown hair shoulder length.

He let out another giggle in watching them. _'Please, one of you come out of the waters and show those wonderful things to me.'_ He thought.

He continued to watch them with his perverse smile. He was positively on cloud nine. He then saw one of the women look up at the door with a confused look. His smile grew larger than faded slightly when the woman with raven locks stood up, but covered herself with her towel. She walked around the area of the spring and went to the door. She opened the door and what the man saw slightly scared him a bit. The woman looked at the teen who was a blonde hair boy with smooth hair that was slightly spiky. He wore his light blue pants and loose black undershirt only. His red headband was around his eyes instead of his head.

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you but could I speak with you for a minute?" He said.

At that instance the man knew to run.

(Time Change – 10 mins Earlier – Women Side)

"Ah this is just what I need, a nice dip in the springs." The purple haired woman said.

She lowered a bit into the waters, until her shoulder length hair touched it. She let out a content sigh with her eyes close.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this but boy am I glad." The other purple haired woman said.

She sighed as well while her doe brown eyes looked up to the mid dark sky of her home.

"You needed it Yugao-chan. We all did." The raven haired woman said next with a small smile.

They all nodded their heads in turn. They were suddenly startled by a knock on the door. They stared amongst themselves then at the raven haired beauty. She stared at one each in turn than sighed and got up while wrapping the towel around herself. She walked around the spring to the door and opens it slowly to see something that shocked her.

There in front of her stood a teenage boy. He was barefoot but had on soft blue pants that slightly covered his feet. He also only wore a deep black undershirt that hugged his figure really well. She let out a small blush before staring into his face. He had smooth spiky hair that went around his head with some strands in the air. He had a strong jaw with absolutely no baby fat that made her blush again. She then went to look at his eyes only to see that he had a deep red headband around his eyes, obscuring his vision.

"Hello, I'm sorry for bothering you but could I speak with you for a minute?" The young teen asked.

She nodded her head while opening the door all the way so the other ladies could see if he would try something perverse. She waited for him to speak and was about to scold him when she remember he had on a headband around his eyes.

"I'm sorry; I forgot you had the band around your eyes. But before you start talking, could you please answer a question of mine?"

The young teen titled his head slightly, before giving her a firm nod.

"Of course, what is your question?" He asked her.

"Why are you covering your eyes with your headband?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

It took him a minute to get the question before he chuckled.

"Ah there is a simple answer to that. I am hearing this headband over my eyes so I don't accidently see you any of you in your current state of dress. That wouldn't be the gentlemanly thing to do. So I cover my eyes to keep your modesty and so I can speak with you." He told them.

They stared at him wondering if he was real and not a fake. The woman with shoulder length hair stood up and stared at him. She didn't cover herself up like her friend did and walked up to him.

"How do we know your telling the truth? How do we know you're not staring at us right now through the cloth?" She asked him with some venom in her voice.

The raven haired woman stared at her in shocked and shouted out her name.

"Anko!"

The blonde teen just stared at what he thought was the direction of the other woman.

"Well if you question whether or not I can see through this cloth, you could take it off and wear it yourself while I close my eyes till it is back on." He suggested.

The woman now known as Anko, scoffed and stared at him.

"Yea like I trust you not to crack open your eyes and get in a peep at us." She accused.

He tilted his head slightly at her, before reaching into his pocket and producing a kunai. He twirled it around a bit before holding it out to the woman butt first while he was holding on to the sharp edge.

"Then you can hold on to this kunai at me neck first, while your other friend puts on my headband to see I'm speaking the truth." He said.

The raven haired woman stared at him and was about to object when Anko came up and grabbed the kunai out of his hand and instantly had it to his neck. She let out a sadistic smile while he showed a calm expression. She was about to say something when she heard something like droplets hit the ground. She than felt something warm go down her wrist, than her arm. She stared at the kunai and saw that there was blood on it. She than checked all over her person to see if she got cut, but found nothing. She heard more drops fall and looked at her 'captive'.

His face was calm and showed no pain but when she looked at his hand, she saw that she cut his fingers pretty deeply when taking the kunai from him. Her eyes widen and then heard her other friend yell at her.

"ANKO! What the hell is wrong with you? At least be gentle when taking a kunai from someone." Her purple haired friend yelled.

She jumped out of the water with a towel quickly wrapped around her and ran to the teen. She stopped in midstep when the teen raised his now bleeding hand and said stop.

"It is quite alright Miss. Now, Anko was it, if you could press the blade to my throat while your other friend takes my blindfold." He said to her while waiting.

Anko stared at him ridiculously before gently placing the blade against his neck. He stood still while the raven haired woman went to the blonde and slowly untied his blindfold. When it came off they could see that his eyes were indeed close shut. Anko leaned in a bit closer to monitor his eyes while the other woman put on the blindfold. After she covered her eyes and held it tight against her head with her hand, she started to look around.

After several minutes of looking around, even going so far as to add chakra to the blindfold, she couldn't see through it whatsoever. She couldn't even see silhouettes. She took it off and instead of applying it back to his head, she took his hand and started to gently wrap it up.

"He is telling the truth Anko. I couldn't see through it even when I applied chakra. He was as blind as a bat." She said to her.

Anko stared at her friend than the blonde before backing away slowly with a sheepish look on her face.

"Look I'm sorr-" she started to say.

The stranger cut her off with a slight chuckle and a shake of his head.

"It's alright Anko-san. No harm no foul." He said to her.

Anko blushed lightly while staring down on the floor before going back and putting on her towel. The fourth female in the group got up as well with a towel wrapped around her and walked to the stranger. She stared at him for a while before she instantly knew who it was.

"Naruto, is that you?" She asked.

The teen looked around the general area he thought he heard the voice and then spoke.

"Is that you Tenten? I had no idea you were here relaxing."

She sighed softly before she leaned on her left foot more than her right.

"Well since you got hurt pretty badly from what we can see of your hand still bleeding, what is it that you needed to talk with us?" She asked with curiosity on her face.

Naruto nodded than told him of how he was on the other side, and how his relaxation was ruined by a man peeping on them and how he tried to scare him off but it didn't work. The women stared at him than went and glared at the wall as one. They heard a noise of someone trying to run from the wall, confirming the teen's story. The women instantly grew angry and went to chase after the pervert. No one peeped on them and got away with it.

After several hours of the woman hurting the man, did they sit down with Naruto leaned against the wall, leg propped up while the long purple haired woman, bandage his hand with real bandages.

"I'm sorry that Anko-chan did this to you. She really doesn't like people trying to get a free show off of her. She gets rather….more violent than usual." She told him with a soft chuckle.

He chuckled back and said it wasn't a problem whatsoever.

"By the way, my name is Uzuki Yugao. What's yours?" She asked him with a curios stare at him.

He smiled softly at her, while staring at her with his deep blue eyes.

"My name is Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto." He replied at her.

She smiled softly at him while finishing bandaging his hand.

"Thanks for telling us about that pervert Uzumaki-san. I'm also sorry for what Anko has done as well." The raven haired woman said.

At this Naruto laughed softly and stood up while tying his headband around his head.

"Like I said before it is quite all right Miss."

"Yuhi, Yuhi Kurenai." She said.

He nodded his head than proceeded to walk away.

"Well thank you for hearing me out Yuhi-san, and I hope the rest of your day is enjoyable." He said before taking a couple more steps before disappearing in a flame Shunshin.

They stared where he was a second ago before going back to the changing room with the others.

'_What an interesting fellow he was. I'm glad there is at least somebody who doesn't stare at us like that.' _Kurenai thought with a soft smile on her face.

(Scene Change – Near the Forest of Death)

Naruto was standing near the gates at the Forest of Death staring at it. He continued to stare until he was interrupted by someone.

"You have a lot of nerve doing that to me gaki. No respect for elders these days." He said with a small smile on his face.

He leaned against the gate and stared at the teenager. He was dressed in a short green kimono with matching pants. A black belt held it together and was underneath a red vest that reaches the top part of his legs. He also had a mesh shirt underneath his clothing and two hand guards. He had on gama sandals with his horned rim headband that said oil on it. His hair was long and reached mid back but was kept in a pony tail. Two bangs framed the side of his face. He had red paint going from under his eyes to his cheek. The last notable feature on him was his small wart on his nose.

Naruto scoffed at the man and stared at him.

"Who do you think you are, peeping on woman in the hot springs?" He asked him with a chuckle.

The man opened his eyes and stared at the teen with a smirk.

"My name is Jiraiya of the Sannin kid, and judging by your gear, and your abilities, you're a shinobi, so I'll be your teacher from now on." The man known as Jiraiya said with a cocky smirk.

Naruto stared at him before his own smile came to his face and just stared at the man. He finally found someone to train him, and he was going to take everything this man had and learn it.

* * *

><p>SF49: So how was that guys and gals? I hoped you liked it. I'll try to get other stories out but it's becoming harder and harder for me to think. But I won't give up on them. I promise. Till next time people. Ciao.<p> 


	2. Aurthor Note

I'm sorry to say everyone this isn't an update to the story. But I wish it was. No this I a quick update because I know you all want a new chapter but some things have happened to me recently.

First is that I now have a job that I work 12 hours a day. That means I barley have time at home to start writing or get creative and do some writing. All I'm able to do is relax and play on the ps3. So yea that kind of goes against me on that front.

Second is that the files I had the second chapter on, and the next chapter for Rise of the Twin Jinchuriki, are lost. They were in a flash drive I had and I lost it somehow. I didn't keep any back ups of it and so I'm stuck at square one again for chapter 2. I'm sorry I wish that didn't happen.

Lastly is something big has happened to me, well two things actually. One is I got a sweet girl who loves me right now and we are joined together at the hip for now lol. The second is my family is planning a big move from California to Arizona. So I'm trying to get things done on my end before the big move so that gives me even less time to do stuff I wanna do besides play some games.

I will say that I have not given up on the story. I'm trying to remember most of what I wrote in chapter two so I can retype it. The only thing that eludes me right now is the big fight scene I had between Naruto and Temari. Also on that note I made a mistake in the last chapter in the assigning numbers. Rock Lee is going to face Garra but I accidently didn't give them the numbers that said they will fight. I will go back and change it in chapter one so people don't get confused.

Well that is all I had for this quick update for you all. I'm thankful for all of the story alerts I have seen happen and it brings a smile to my face. I promise that I will try now to actually get chapter two done for all of you. With that said look for it soon if nothing stops me from writing.

The last thing I will like to bring up is that I have a new idea for a fanfic. It's a crossover one and I'm thinking of it being between Gravity Rush, the new Ps Vita game that came out for it about a month ago and Naruto. Please tell me what you think because I would really love to try this out because Gravity Rush was awesome to play.

Wel that is it and I hope you all wil enjoy the next chapter for The Age of Dragoons. Ciao everyone.


End file.
